Reunion
by Jaydn Rein
Summary: The ball gets rolling with a Hogwarts class reunion. Harry&Neville Slash! Originally created in 2001, should be finished sometime early 2009...
1. The Letter

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I began this story a long time ago, recently edited and revamped because I would like to finish it.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Almost five years since Harry Potter had graduated from Hogwarts, he sat thinking under a certain tree in a small park near the Ministry of Magic headquarters. People who saw him there started to call it "Harry's Tree". It was not very creative but he liked the idea. Sitting under that tree was something he enjoyed doing in his spare time, particularly during his lunch breaks. Over the past few years Harry's free time had become disturbingly scarce since he had followed his dream in becoming an auror. Even after the defeat of Voldemort and the betrayal of the Ministry of Magic, Harry had still wanted to be an Auror. Thankfully the situation in the Ministry had improved since the fall of Voldemort and the appointment of a new Minister of Magic.

Everything was so different now. He smiled remembering how much he had changed from that nervous little boy, just starting out in his first year. He had definitely changed physically; he was taller and quite a bit more muscular, but somehow he still looked a bit undernourished and his hair was still incredibly messy. Some things seem to never change, such as Harry continuing to wear his glasses religiously even though he did not need to. Even though Harry was happy with his job and his friends, something seemed missing from his life. For all he tried, Harry could not put a finger on it. Not too long ago he had been very happy, looking forward to-- An owl suddenly appeared overhead. It was Hedwig, who was beginning to show her age. She had a letter tied to her leg, addressed to Harry. He quickly snatched it away from her, hoping that it was a letter from Ron or Hermione. To Harry's suprise the letter was from Hogwarts. Letting he curiosity getting the better of him, Harry ripped the letter open.

HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
-------------

Dear Mr. Potter,

Due to a suggestion from some of our alumni we have decided to hold a class reunion. I am honored to extend this invitation to you to join us on March 13, 2008. Please send us and owl no later than November 30. We look forward to your reply.

Yours sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

---------------

Harry set the letter down, a warm smile spread across his face, and his eyes were filled with excitement. After digging through his bag to find some scrap parchment and a quill with an undamaged tip, Harry quickly wrote a letter to Hermione, and Ron.


	2. Impressed

Chapter 2: Impressed

Harry entered the great hall looking around for friendly faces. Everyone "knew" Harry, but Harry was only interested in finding people he had been close to while at Hogwarts. Harry found it surprising to see so many people he didn't recognize. Luckily for Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly rushed up to greet him. Hermione flashed the beautiful engagement ring Ron had given her, so Harry could see. Harry grinned remembering the letter Ron had sent him telling him his plans to propose to Hermione. "Congratulations," Harry said brightly to Hermione and Ron as they walked to the table where they'd be sitting.

Looking around Harry saw that almost everyone there was with someone. He hadn't thought to bring a date. He did notice with a smile that Draco was without a date too. Their rivalry had calmed down over the years but the animosity between Harry and Draco had not yet completely faded. Draco seemed to be doing well. As to be expected Pansy was hanging off his arm gossiping with another Slytherin. He forcibly pushed thoughts about Draco out of his mind.

Thoughts returning to his own house, Harry started placing faces with names and old friends. It wasn't long until the other Gryffindors started sitting down. Listening to a few conversations helped him immensely in recognizing former classmates. He was shocked to see how everyone changed.

Ron looked over at Harry and whispered, "Can you believe it? Everyone is so different!"

"It is just so weird, seeing all of us now and how much we've changed in only a few years," Hermione added.

Harry could only nod agreement. He was almost in shock. Not only were so many people different, but most seemed to be very successful! He couldn't understand why he was so shocked. The thought that it was because it made him feel unimportant was quickly brushed aside only to return with vengeance at the sight of Ginny arriving on the arm of a very handsome pro Quidditch player. The boy who lived -- The boy who lived to do almost nothing with his life! Overly dramatic thoughts like that echoed in his head for the next few minutes, until someone walked up to him.

"Harry," said the velvety voice.

"Yes, who are you," Harry replied lacking any tact whatsoever.

"It's Neville," the tall handsome man answered with confidence.

"Wow, I really am having trouble telling who people are."

"Same here," Neville replied, laughing casually. "Is there anyone sitting here? It seems that they're aren't any seats left."

"Sit down then," Harry gestured towards the seat, as Headmistress McGonagall took the stage.

Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of the crowd. "Welcome, I hope you have enjoyed your time here so far for those of you that arrived early, and I hope you will also enjoy the events we have scheduled for this weekend. Now, Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick would like to say something, if I am correct," with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, McGonagall returned to her seat. Almost everyone in the room understood the meaning of the look: Keep it short!

"I hope you have all received the schedule of events, if not there are extras outside the hall, you can pick them up when you leave. Oh its so nice having you all here-" Professor Flitwick paused with a glare from the Headmistress and returned to the point of his speech. "We also ask that you do not visit your house common rooms tonight, please wait until the designated time tomorrow. Breakfast will be served in the Great Hall at the end of the students breakfast. Once again, I welcome you back to Hogwarts!"As Professor Flitwick returned to his seat, McGonagall stood up, clapped her hands twice (a joke only understood by the muggle-born of the crowd), and a glorious feast appeared on the tables causing surprised murmurs and laughter around the hall. Seconds after, the hall was filled with the merry sounds of talking and eating, as the former students got to know one another again.

Neville smiled shyly as Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to him. "Neville," Hermione asked, sounding astonished."The one and only," he replied, "at least I think so." The joke caused some laughter from those nearby.

"Wow, you've changed quite a bit," Hermione and Ron said at the same time. They had already announced their engagement to the rest of the table.

"Well I suppose so," Neville answered readily. He really did look like another person altogether. He wasn't very reserved or shy when it came to speaking. In fact, he seemed very composed and answered the questions thrown at him without hesitation or uneasiness. His hair was darker than Harry remembered, and his tanned. He was also had more muscle and height, it looked like he spent some time outdoors. He looked very masculine, but still retained a somewhat feminine and youthful appearance at the same time. When looking at his eyes Harry got this feeling Neville was wise beyond his years. There was something new in Neville, a spark that Harry couldn't identify. One thing that surprised Harry though, was that Neville was wearing muggle clothes: a pair of nice dark slacks, a crimson dress shirt. Harry spent so long examining Neville that he didn't notice Neville's eyes on him.

"I think we've all changed," Neville said quietly to Harry with a hint of sadness in his voice. Their eyes met for a second or two, but then they were interrupted by some old 'friends' who suddenly walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Look who showed up alone," Draco Malfoy announced to the crowd, with a wide smile spread across his face. It turned out he did have a date but not Pansy as Harry had originally thought. Instead Draco's date was gorgeous woman named Melinda. She smiled apologetically at Harry, for the hurt was obviously etched onto his face. Surprisingly, it was not Harry (who was currently at a loss for words) to stand up. Instead it was Neville with his newfound courage, "I suppose some things never change Draco, you still have your head so far up your ass that-"

Hermione stood up and cut Neville off before he started a fight, "Go away Draco, I think you're the last person that anyone at this table wants to see." To add to everyone's shock Draco actually did what he was told. He turned on his heel and quickly strode off, followed by his girlfriend who apparently changed her mind about Harry and gave him a look that could melt metal.

"I'm not sure which is worse," Neville muttered darkly, "Draco or his new girlfriend."

Harry watched as the two sat down at the Slytherin table, immediately absorbed into the conversation. He sighed getting odd looks from Neville, Ron and Hermione (looking especially concerned). "That was Melinda," he said quietly, adding "my ex," for clarification. Although he had lost his appetite he put some food on his plate and started eating it so he wouldn't have to answer any questions.

------------------------

The banquet turned out wonderfully in spite of the earlier unpleasantness, and it wasn't long after Draco's visit that Harry started to feel better. After dinner there was dancing, and even more talking. Ron and Hermione disappeared for a while (they went dancing) and Harry spent his time talking to the people left sitting at the Gryffindor table.

He had to admit he was surprised that Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had both shown up dateless. It turned out that Harry was wrong though, Seamus and Dean had shown up with dates -- each other. By that point Ron and Hermione had returned. No one was hiding their shock. "I've never met a homosexual before," Ron said nervously, trying to break the silence. Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to point out that he had known both men for years.

"Actually," Neville piped up, "that's not true." He was blushing but not too noticeably.

"You too," Dean commented dryly. After a moment he continued, grinning "I thought so, in fact I'm not at all surprised." Although the students at Hogwarts had not been very sheltered, they were left looking slightly confused. Seamus noticed this and gave them a short 'crash course' in homosexuality. Even including the shock at the aforementioned conversation, the night continued on quite well.


	3. Sweetness on a Spoon

Reunion

Chapter 3: Sweetness on a Spoon

AN: My roommate came up with the title and demands credit for it. She was on the Ben and Jerry's website and _Sweetness on a Spoon_ is the name of the new flavor she created. This being chapter 3, the last of the original chapters, I would like to officially announce my intentions of picking up this story. I would also like to apologize to the readers who left reviews for me and encouraged me to write more. Please consider the rest of this story a thank you for being so helpful and supportive. (I can't believe I started this back in 2001!) Now, on with chapter three!

* * *

The trip to the Gryffindor common room the next day was quite enjoyable. The students threw a small party for the alumni. Harry saw some students that were first and second years when he, Hermione, Ron and the twins had returned to complete their schooling after the fall of Voldemort. He spent some time talking strategy with the current Quidditch seeker and captain. Thankfully for Harry, the Weasley twins were the life of the party. Mostly a result of their extraordinarily successful shop and mail-order business selling every banned item a Hogwarts student could ever need or dream of. 

Eventually the trio got bored and left the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out to Hagrid's cottage. Harry knocked on the door which was instantly answered by Hagrid. After being nearly hugged to death they spent some time talking. When Hagrid saw the ring on Hermione's finger he first looked hopefully at Harry, but then Ron spoke up, trying to hide his annoyance, "I'm sorry that 'Mione and I didn't send you a letter, but everything's been so hectic lately."

Hermione added "We haven't decided on a date yet, but we'll send you an invitation when we do," to make sure Hagrid's feelings weren't hurt.

Hagrid smiled, wiping a tear away from his eye. "That's wonderful," he sniffled some more as Hermione handed him a tissue. "Thanks." After that scene Hermione and Ron made a quick escape back to the castle, saying something about plans to meet someone.

"So no girlfriend Harry?"

"No, not at the moment," Harry decided that it would be best not to mention Melinda. It still kind of hurt.

Unluckily for him, Hagrid decided to bring it up, "Oh, I heard something about you being with a girl named Melinda."

Harry sighed, "Yes, it didn't last and now she's with Malfoy." Hagrid did not inquire further and thankfully let the conversation turned to other, much more pleasant things. Hagrid invited Harry to stay for dinner but Harry declined telling Hagrid something about having plans in Hogsmeade. Secretly, Harry was quite hungry and in no mood to choke down Hargrid's cooking.

* * *

As Saturday came to a close, Harry found himself wondering into Hogsmeade looking for dinner since he had ran out on Hagrid. This meal and lunch tomorrow were the only unscheduled meals of the weekend and Harry was woefully unprepared. As luck would have it, Harry ran into Neville, literally. Harry had turned a corner only to smack right in to his old friend. Harry grinned, helping Neville pick up his recently purchased items. 

"Hi Harry," Neville started, "sorry to run into you like that."

"No problem, its my fault too," Harry replied his grin growing larger, and eyes lighting up with an idea. "Hey, have you had dinner yet? I was thinking about grabbing something to eat at one of the new restaurants."

Neville laughed, "Sounds good, although there might be a wait with so many people here."

"Do you have any suggestions? I haven't been to Hogsmeade since, well, you know. Hogwarts a couple of times, but being here just feels weird."

"Yeah, I understand. Well, if you don't have a specific place in mind we could go to the Centepicure, I heard they have a crazy selection."

"Awesome," Harry was rather pleased with his luck but something was still bugging him. "Neville," he asked as they began walking towards the restaurant.

"Yes?"

"You sound different. I mean - you sound more confident than you used to, but that's not it - there's something else about your voice."

"I was in the States for a while, I guess I picked up some of the accent," Neville laughed as they continued on to their destination.

Centepicure mimicked fashionable muggle restaurants while offering a variety of cuisine from around the world. Not your standard Hogsmeade fair. In fact, many things changed in the tiny town since the fall of Voldemort. Much of the battle had occurred in the town itself, so Hogsmeade was incorrectly known as the place where Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. Only Harry and a few close friends knew otherwise.

The fame that the town gained brought new commerce into the area. Business owners who had moved elsewhere out of fear - or closed their businesses altogether - returned. Although Hogsmeade retained the quaint small wizarding town atmosphere, it could no longer be called a small town. Hogmeade had become a bustling, growing city. Thankfully, the older part of Hogsmeade had been preserved as a historical district and a few of the former hangouts remained.

A Lazy Susan sat to the side of their table. All the dishes in the restaurant were appetizer sized and meant to be shared. Once an order was placed, various dishes would appear onto the Lazy Susan within minutes. Harry an Neville had a wonderful time, experiencing none of the previous night's awkwardness.

"Sometimes I miss Hogwarts," Neville admitted as they were nearing the end of their meal.

"Me too. Even when I come back here to visit it seems like there is still something missing."

"Maybe its just childhood?"

"What?"

"Well, maybe there was something truly magical about that time in our lives. Maybe some people find that _magic_ again as they get older," Neville paused as his expression softened, "but I bet you that most people probably don't."

"That's a rather depressing thought. The best time of our lives has already passed us by."

"Or perhaps it'll come again once we're senile," Neville joked, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Harry and Neville spent some time after dinner exploring the new Hogsmeade. The area was teeming with former Hogwarts students and they couldn't walk more than a few meters before running into someone they knew. 

"I guess Hogsmeade weekends must be nightmare to manage now."

"I'm sure they always were," returned Neville with a smirk.

Spotting Seamus and Dean over by the Hog's Head, Harry yelled over to them.

"Actually we were just talking about getting some dessert, want to join us?" Neville shifted from one foot to the other, obviously something about this conversation was awkward for him, but Harry had no clue what it was.

"Sure, have anyplace in mind," Seamus inquired with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wendelin's Frozen Afters," Seamus and Dean said simultaneously with mischievous grins.

Harry realized that Wendelin's was not the normal wizarding joint as their waitress came up to them on watermelon inspired muggle roller-skates. To add to the effect, she was clad in a puce poodle skirt and a short plaid lab coat over an indigo chemise. Other waitresses were similarly dressed in a variety of mismatched muggle attire. Harry and Neville stared in shock.

"Do you know what you want or would you like a sweets menu?"

"They'll take two menus," Seamus said with a gesture towards Neville and Harry.

After a few minutes the waitress returned, wand in hand. "Have you decided yet? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

Seamus, apparently overeager to order said "Yes, I'll want a scoop of the Stracciatella Gelargalesis," without consulting the rest of the table.

"I'll take a Sweet Cream Mocha Toffee," Dean paused for a second, thinking, "and a platter of Pyr Petits Fours Glacé for all."

Dean glanced at Neville who resembled his former self with a confused expression on his face. "Erm, uh, Harry you go first."

Slightly unnerved by the menu, Harry picked the most normal looking drink from the menu, "I'll have a hot tea with honey and whiskey please." After getting annoyed glares from Dean and Seamus, Harry selected a dessert that had caught his interest, "and the Tirupati Laddu avec Snitch."

Neville continuing to look confounded, paused a moment before asking, "What do you recommend?"

The waitress smiled cloyingly and suggested the Maderia Cake and Solera Wine Combination. "Uhhh, sure," Neville replied, for it sounded like a safe bet.

All desserts and drinks arrived at once, this being one of the advantages to eating out in the Wizarding world.

At first, the desserts seemed rather ordinary - aside from the snitch that was shaking Harry's dessert around his plate - until Seamus started giggling uncontrollably.

Dean looked somewhat apologetic and attempted to explain, "Its his favorite dessert." Seeing the confused looks upon their faces he continued, "It tickles your throat. Apparently he's rather fond of the sensation." At this remark, Neville turned bright red and decided his dessert was the most interesting thing in the room.

Harry figured the trick to his dessert out early on: hold it down, eat part of it and then catch the snitch right before it flew out. Deciding he'd conquered that minor molehill he reached out for a one of the small pastries in the center of the table. Luckily for Harry, Seamus had stopped laughing long enough to choke out a warning, and Harry yanked his hand back before it nearly caught on fire. All eight of the tiny pastries burst into flames.

"Wait till the fire is gone - then they're safe to eat."

As the fire died down, all four men reached toward the center of the table. With a lopsided grin Dean raised his tiny pastry in salute to their wonderful years at Hogwarts. Harry, Neville and Seamus joined in.

"It is nice not to have to share a room with so many people," Neville commented. Dean and Seamus heartily agreed.

* * *

Harry and Neville bade their former roommates a good night as they headed towards the castle. As they reached the magically extended portion of the castle Neville turned to Harry and said, "Thanks for dinner. Lucky to run into each other wasn't it?" 

Harry agreed, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, at the leaving feast. I'll be spending most of morning teaching a Herbology seminar to some of the more advanced students."

"Wow, thats great! Well, good night Neville!"

"'Night Harry," Neville said as he turned to walk to his room.

* * *

Normally my notes are not so extensive, but I thought that you might be curious as to the origins of the dessert names. I had way too much fun with this: 

-Gelare - to freeze (think Gelato)

-Gargalesis - a type of tickling

-Tirupati Laddu - Indian dessert, very sweet

Anything else I recommend Wikipedia-ing (including the restaurant name if you're at all curious... )

Also, the next chapter should be a little shorter since I'll be covering less "events" even though the plot will be picking up somewhat.


	4. Parry, Prance and Par

Reunion

Chapter 4: Parry, Prance, and Par

AN: If you've read this story before 2/21/2007 please go back and start with chapter 1, I rewrote the first three chapters. There will be a total of seven chapters (maybe eight if I fool around with the plot a bit), and I do plan on finishing this story. Only three (maybe four) more chapters to go! Also, I'm including another Neville centric scene in this chapter because it just feels appropriate. Finally, I've been working on this story for weeks and I'm absolutely thrilled to finally post this new installment! - Jaydn Rein

* * *

Neville stood in front of a class of noisy six and seventh year Hogwarts students. Some, he was sure, remembered him from his days at Hogwarts. Although Neville had enjoyed his schooling he had not been oblivious to the jokes or rumors spread about him, especially in his final few years. Increasingly an outcast he holed himself up in the greenhouse for hours at a time. It was his escape, both literally and figuratively. It was also a path that led him away from Hogwarts and Europe altogether after the defeat of Voldemort. 

Neville was young and terrified when he left for the States, but he realized later that leaving was the best thing he ever did for himself. It felt like running away at the time, but again he realized that distance can be a healthy thing in certain instances. Leaving gave him perspective and confidence, two traits that he carried back with him in his return home.

Working with American medi-magic specialists, much of the damage to Neville's memory was repaired. This left him more clarity and organization. Neville was no longer the bumbling forgetful fool. This is why Neville felt no real fear standing before a group of rowdy students. Deciding it appropriate to channel a certain dreaded former potions master, Neville cleared his throat loudly gaining the attention of the students instantaneously. An eerie silence descended upon the greenhouse.

"I believe you were selected for this seminar based on your exemplary performance in Herbology and _not_ your gossiping skills. I expect students to be prepared to learn when I enter the classroom. You will be on time, you will have any necessary supplies and protective items ready before class starts. All assignments will be turned in, on time, although in extreme circumstances late assignments will be judged on a case by case basis. I know that some of you might have been led to believe otherwise, but you will receive a grade for this class." Neville paused for a second, noting the terrified looks upon his students faces, best to scare them a little first to see if they can handle it.

"If, you feel that you cannot handle the requirements of this class, please, leave now." None of the students moved. In fact, no one so much as dared to breathe for fear of making noise. Neville decided that was enough, didn't want to overdo it now.

Neville smiled, looking around the room, "Now that the dreadful business of basic class requirements has been taken care of, I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Neville Longbottom, but I would very much appreciate it if you called me Neville, or at least Professor L. while in the greenhouse. I'm sure you can understand why," Neville grinned at the students who were torn between surprise and relief.

A hand shot up in the air but Neville simply waved it away, "There are a few more things about this class that I'd like to explain and then I'll take your questions. In fact," Neville said, looking at his muggle watch, "I think we might just get out of here a bit early today."

"Don't get used to that though," he added quickly, "This class will require a substantial amount of work, time, and energy on your part."

Some of the students cautiously pulled out quills and parchment from their bags and Neville nodded in approval, "I do recommend that you take notes."

"Normally, as I hope you have already been informed, we will meet on Saturdays instead of Sundays for the rest of the school year. You will have the opportunity to work on an individual project over the course of this seminar. This project must be obviously be related to the subject of Herbology and must be approved by myself and Professor Sprout. On that note, your assignment for the next class is to come in with a well researched one-thousand word project proposal. This project will be in addition to our lessons on Advanced Herbology and related coursework. I have consulted with Professor Sprout about the topics she's teaching so I will try to avoid repeating what you've already learned, or will learn in your regular Herbology class. Now, I think that covers it! Any questions?"

Neville handled the questions quite well and felt by the time he dismissed the students that they were beginning to warm up to him. Even though he had dreaded this day, things had turned out far better than expected. Neville was almost cheerful about teaching, something he never expected to be doing or happy about doing.

* * *

Harry decided to join Ron in Hogsmeade for lunch since Hermione was busy preparing with Ginny for the leaving celebrations. As they sat down to eat both Ron and Harry noticed Neville walk into the cafe. Ron had complained somewhat about the Friday night revelations among his former roommates, but after much poking and prodding from Hermione, Ron was beginning to accept that Dean, Seamus, and Neville were different but there's nothing wrong with a little bit of difference. An amazing feat for Ron, at least in Harry's eyes. 

"Hey Neville, come to get a bite to eat? Want to join us?"

Neville looked around for the source of the sound, smiling when he spotted Harry and Ron. "Sounds good, just got out of a class!" At Ron's confused look Neville added, "I'm teaching a once-a-week Advanced Herbology seminar. Just ended the first class."

"Well, that explains why you aren't covered in dirt," Harry joked, recalling the many days that the Gryffindor common room had a trail of dirt through it due to Neville's extended stays in the Greenhouse.

Lunch progressed pleasantly as the three Hogwarts alumni reminisced about their shared past. The peace was interrupted when Ron received an urgent owl from Hermione asking him to return to the castle.

"She probably just wants to make sure I spend enough time getting ready."

"Well you did sign up for it," Neville smirked, a sly comment on the impending wedding.

"Just for that I'll make sure Hermione sends you an invitation, so you can be one of _her_ guests." Ron bade his friends goodbye, a grin plastered on his face.

After a brief period of silence Harry said, "He really does love her, you know-"

"Yeah, I know, but I can't let that stop me from taking a jab or two."

Harry and Neville laughed as they settled theirs and Ron's tab.

"Let's walk back, we're not all that rushed for time and its such a nice day," Neville suggested as they left the cafe.

"Sounds good."

"Are you going alone to the leaving feast?"

Harry heart jumped towards his throat, along with what felt like the rest of his internal organs. "Yes, I don't mind though. I haven't really been interested in dating anyone, especially since Melinda."

Neville nodded understanding, "Yeah, I'm going alone too. I thought that being alone this weekend would be rather awkward, but actually this has been a rather pleasant experience."

Harry, feeling somewhat more at ease asked, "Neville, do you want to meet up and walk to the leaving celebrations together? Might make it a little less awkward."

"Or more so, depends on how you look at it," Neville didn't give Harry a chance to reply before saying, "Sounds like a good idea though. Meet at fifteen till seven?"

Harry, not knowing what to say just nodded his head and continued walking toward his room.

* * *

Stepping into the small space Harry was surprised to find a school owl waiting for him. The note was from Hermione, the ink had barely dried. 

"Come over to my room as soon as you can. I have some big news!" Harry smiled, reading the letter aloud. After the way Hermione and Ginny had been acting the previous day and the letter that caused Ron's early departure from lunch today, Harry suspected something major was going on.

As Harry was let into the room by Ginny he saw Ron, ashen but joyful trying to recover on the corner of the bed. Harry looked towards Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Harry, I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Harry tried to fake surprise, although he had been pretty sure about Hermione's pregnancy. "Are you going to set a date for the wedding then?"

"Yes, we had one we were considering next month so that's what we'll probably stick with. I know its rather fast, but there is a baby on the way."

Ginny then looked at Harry, still in casual clothes. She rolled her eyes demanding that he "Go put something decent on!" Harry grinned excusing himself from the room. He had wanted to talk to Hermione about Neville but knew that this wasn't the time. He could always bring it up later.

* * *

Neville and Harry met at the prearranged time. Neville had a dress cloak over his outfit, what Harry assumed to be standard dress wizarding robes. Harry was wearing a muggle tuxedo since he didn't feel like wearing his plain dress robes. They walked towards the Great Hall in silence. 

Just before entering the Great Hall, guest were handed small plain masks and asked to wear these during the dance. Apparently, McGonagall had a few surprises up her sleeve for the night. Couples could walk through the entranceway together enabling them to still identify each other once the masks magically changed to fit their personalities. Aside from that no one could tell who was who.

Upon being asked whether or not he and Neville were attending together Harry replied with a terse "No," grabbing his mask and rushing through the doorway.

The disguises turned out to be a tremendous success. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the ball. None of the masks covered faces, only eyes and in some cases, noses.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around hopefully, "Ginny?"

"Make some room for me in your dance card, okay," Ginny said rushing off to join some brightly masked men.

Harry went to find a seat feeling rather dejected. Harry was not left to sulk for long though since a young woman in a peacock meets a rainbow flamingo inspired mask came to ask him to dance.

"Hi Harry," she said.

"Hey Luna, how'd you know it was me?"

"I have the sight remember! No, actually Ginny told me. Want to dance?"

"Sure."

Just as Harry was beginning to enjoy himself a woman sporting a daring crimson and hot pink mask approached them, stealing Harry away. Luna laughed and said she'd run into him later.

By the end of the first dance with this stranger Harry decided he would accept any offer to dance (short of Melinda).

A man casually walked up to them. He was wearing a stylish muggle style suit with a blood red silk tie, and similarly matching mask .

"I hate to interrupt but would you care to dance?"

The girl Harry was dancing with immediately answered yes, attempting to toss Harry aside like a sweaty pair of socks.

"Excuse me miss, but I wasn't asking you. Sir," the man boldly held out his hand.

Harry gladly accepted and soon found that he enjoyed the company of his dance partner. From the very beginning it seemed an unwritten rule that he nor his dance partner would do anything to reveal their identities. Harry did not notice as song after song flashed by for he was having a joyous time in the arms of this stranger. It did not even seem all that odd to him that he was dancing with a man. It felt natural, somehow. Perhaps it was the punch, in fact, Harry decided, he ought to have a talk with the Weasley twins.

After an indefinite but dizzying amount of time spent with this man, Ginny pulled Harry aside for a dance. Although they did dance, it seemed like an eternity to Harry since Ginny was giving him an endless round of questions about his new dance partner.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope."

"Does he know who you are?"

"Don't know."

"Is _something_ going on?"

"Not sure..."

"Well gee, you're full of helpful answers tonight!"

Ginny eventually cursed in frustration turning around to join her boyfriend again.

The instant Ginny left, the mystery man returned, "I hope I'm not intruding, but is everything alright?"

"Yes, I – never mind. Would you care to get some fresh air?"

"Sounds lovely."

It was still a rather frigid part of the year so very few couples – except the most daring – were out there braving the weather for a little bit of peace. They made small talk for a while, both careful to not reveal many details.

"At midnight the enchantment on the masks wears off," Harry ventured, Gryffindor bravery and wine getting the better of him.

"Whoever said the Headmistress doesn't have a sense of humor will certainly be corrected," the masked stranger replied.

Noticing that it was only seven minutes till midnight, Harry stopped thinking altogether. Looking into the strangers eyes he felt the world around him fade into the distance. All he noticed or cared for were those deep eyes and soft lips. Apparently, the masked stranger agreed with the moment for he had wrapped an arm around Harry pulling him closer.

The kiss, initiated by the stranger was soft and sweet. Both men pulled backwards from shyness, but their lips soon found one another again. Harry lost himself in these kisses, each growing more passionate by the second. Soon, Harry found himself thrust up against the railing of the balcony, tense bodies flush, soft lips swelling from the intensity of the kisses. One of the strangers hands was placed around his waist and the other behind his neck, fingers playing with trailing strands of hair.

The man felt polished, sensual, refined, but yet there was something earthy about his essence and manner that Harry could not place.

As the large clock brought in as decoration for the Great Hall chimed midnight, the masks disappeared. The music continued but was nearly drowned out by the shocked conversations and nervous laughter taking place all over the hall.

Later as Harry recovered from the shock, he would refer to it as _seven minutes of heaven_. At that moment of revealing though, Harry and his companion broke their kiss only to greet one another in shock.

"Harry, I didn't know it was you."

Harry was speechless and tried to recover some sense of normalcy. He had never kissed another bloke – no, a man, like that. He wanted to confirm the feeling of rightness of the experience but at the same time he wished to deny its existence. "I don't know what to say Neville."

"I understand. I'm sorry Harry, really, I had no clue it was you." Neville turned to leave somewhat upset with himself.

"Wait," Harry said, not quite sure how to continue.

Neville paused, hopeful.

"Neville, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me -" That very instant Ginny and Hermione arrived being tailed by Ron who was rather oblivious to the delicate situation. Neville took that opportunity to turn and leave. The situation was awkward enough as it was and Neville did not want to make it worse for Harry by involving his friends.

Harry watched Neville make his way through the crowd of party goers and exit the Great Hall.

Hermione asked Ron to get her some punch. Ginny was the first to speak, "Was that what I thought it was?"

"What did you think it was," Harry said dejectedly.

"Well when I first saw two men snogging on the balcony I thought that it was just Seamus and Dean at it again. Y'know Harry, even they come up for air sometime!"

Harry blushed furiously, "I really don't know what came over me, it just happened."

"Well," Hermione asked finally joining the inquisition, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, maybe nothing? I could always blame it on spiked punch." As Harry was trying to create more semi-plausible excuses Ron returned emptyhanded muttering something about alcohol and pregnancy.

"You can't do nothing," Ginny pleaded.

"Watch me," Harry replied in defiance.

"Do nothing about what?" Ron was genuinely curious. "Hey where'd those two snogging blokes go, weren't they out here?"

Ginny, frustrated at Harry's lack of suitable reaction said, "Yes, they were out here, and hey, guess what Ron?"

"What?"

"Harry was one of them!"

"Ginny, that was low."

"Yeah, well so is leaving such a sweet guy hanging like that!"

By this point Ginny and Harry were nearly shouting at eachother. Ron's mouth had dropped so low he was tasting the spilt butterbeer on the bottom hem of his dress robe. Hermione ended it all with a _silencio_ sending Ron and Ginny back to the residences.

"So is that what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

"Sort of, how could you tell?"

Hermione laughed, "Just a good guess."

They walked back to the alumni rooms in silence.

Before they parted Hermione asked, "Will I see you tomorrow before you leave?"

"I don't know, I may try to get out of here early."

"Harry, I know you never want my advice when you actually need it, but do talk to him. It'll save you both from a lot of hurt feelings in the end. Good night Harry."

"Thanks Hermione, Good night."


End file.
